


Sweet girl Kaitlyn

by teenagehellcat



Category: The Barclays
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagehellcat/pseuds/teenagehellcat
Summary: Dedicated to Andys hun Hex
Relationships: Andy the dog, Hex Barclay





	Sweet girl Kaitlyn

Bam Bam was wide awake due to Kaitlyn busting her IPad at 3 am.


End file.
